The Crossdresser and the Warriors of the Beast Go
by Shavi
Summary: Some unknown being has destroyed a village in Konan and it up to Chichiri, Tasuki, Nuriko, and Arashi, a cross-dressing soldier, to locate the other Suzaku seishi. But wait! Are the mikos and their warriors the only servants of the beast gods?
1. Nicknames and Gropings

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fushigi Yuugi characters, but I greatly enjoyed the series and the OVA's. This takes place after both. (M/T) (H/H) (T/OC)

The Cross-dresser and the Warriors of the Beast Gods

Nicknames and Gropings

"Arashi dear," a high-pitched male voice called.

A young soldier turned to face the approaching man with a slight wince and then a bright smile. "Lord Nuriko, how are you today?"

"Oh, I'm fine," he replied. "And Emperor Saihite wants to speak with you."

"Really? Why?"

"I'm not sure, but he wants to see you right away."

"All right, I'll go right now. Thank you, Lord Nuriko," the soldier said, heading toward the throne room.

"You're welcome, Arashi dear," Nuriko sung.

Arashi dashed down the hall in an attempt to get to the emperor. While she was running she recalled some of the events that had brought her here.

She grew up in a small village on the outskirts of Konan with her father and her two older brothers, but her life there was anything but joyful. Her mother had died in Arashi's birth. Her brothers always blamed **_her_** for their mother's death, and to top it all off, a secret destroyed her relationship with her father. Apparently, Arashi's mother had been a sorceress, and Arashi had inherited her powers. Her mother also cast a final spell to inform her husband of this knowledge, but her father didn't accept it. He accepted none of it; that included Arashi.

Later in her life, she decided to put her skills to better use. So, she left her old life behind and joined the emperor's army as a man in disguise. She then worked her way up the ranks until she was a very important soldier. All through this, she had kept her true nature a secret.

She made a sharp turn around the corner.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the redheaded figure in front of her until she crashed into him sending them both onto the ground.

"What the hell?" a man's voice asked in an annoyed tone. "Get off me!"

"Sorry," Arashi apologized as she lifted her head a bit to look into the man's fiery-colored eyes.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, emerald meeting red-orange, until he decided to push her off of him. Unfortunately, the place where he put his hands just happened to be her breasts.

Her eyes narrowed as she swiftly moved one of her arms to send her elbow crashing into the side of his head.

"OW!" he moaned "What'cha do that for?"

"Sorry, again. I lost my balance," Arashi stated tightly while she moved herself off of him finally. She stood up and held out a hand to him to allow him up. He grasped her hand, and she pulled him up as soon as he regained his senses.

"I apoligize for running into you, sir. I am in a hurry, and I wasn't looking where I was going," Arashi said sincerely.

"Ah, that's okay. Besides, Miaka's a lot heavier than you," the man stated.

"Miaka? Do you mean Miaka Yuki, the Suzaku no miko?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's a personal friend of mine."

"Personal friend? Are you a Suzaku seishi?"

"Yep, I'm Tasuki."

"Are you telling me that **_I_** just **_ran_** **_over_** a **_Suzaku seishi_**!?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, great," Arashi breathed as she suddenly bowed her head very low. "I'm so sorry Lord Tasuki. Please forgive me for doing that."

"It's alright. Calm down," Tasuki pleaded as he tried to pacify the strange man.

"Thank you, Lord Tasuki."

"Just Tasuki."

"As you wish, Tasuki," she consented, trying out the name. "Oh no, I have to go! The emperor's expecting me!"

"Don't worry about it. I'm going there too. Let's just go," Tasuki reassured as he and Arashi quickly went around the corner and into the throne room. Arashi swiftly moved to bow to her emperor as she spoke.

"You wished to speak with me, Emperor Hotohori?" Arashi questioned in a very polite tone.

"Yo! Hotohori, how you do'in?" Tasuki asked casually as the soldier turned to glare at him. "Your Highness."

"Hello, Tasuki," Hotohori greeted. "Since when have you started calling me 'your Highness'?"

_`Since that guy glared at me like that, `_ he thought. "Ah, just did it this once for fun."

"Well, Chichiri and Nuriko should be here soon," Hotohori stated.

As if on cue, Chichiri and Nuriko came through the door in the next moment.

"Hello, Emperor, how have you been, no da?" Chichiri inquired kindly as he walked forward to stand next to his fiery-haired friend. "Long time, no see, Tasuki, no da."

"Yep, nice to see you again, Chichiri," Tasuki replied.

"Good morning, sire," Nuriko called out as he, too, joined the small, detached group of Suzaku seishi. "Hello, Tasuki dear."

"It's nice to see you too, Nuriko."

"I've been fine, Chichiri, good morning to you also, Nuriko, and yes, I did want to speak with you, Arashi," Hotohori answered, causing everyone else to be silent.

__

`So that's his name, ` Tasuki thought as the conversation commenced.

"As I am sure you know by now, there has been a very severe attack by an unknown being that has destroyed one of the villages," Hotohori announced democratically. "But, what you may not know is that a message was left by that evil presence. It states, 'come forth and face me, warriors of the beast gods, for this time I will not lose'. I believe that this means that this thing want to fight with the Suzaku seishi. It could very well be a trap, but we cannot take the risk that it will destroy more of Konan if we do not comply with its wishes. This is why we must gather the Suzaku seishi once again. Chichiri? Nuriko? Tasuki?"

The emperor gestured toward his friends from his perch as they stepped forward. "Will you help collect the Suzaku warriors once more?" Hotohori questioned.

"Of course we will, Emperor, no da," Chichiri answered.

"Yeah, Hotohori," Tasuki replied in normal fashion.

"When have we ever let you down sire?" Nuriko asked.

"Thank you, my friends, and as for you, Arashi," the soldier perked up at the sound of her name, "I would like you to accompany them in my stay."

"Huh? Me?" Arashi inquire with an astounded look on her face as she blinked at her ruler.

"Do you not wish to go?"

"No, no, I didn't mean that. I'm just surprised that you chose me, but I would very much like to go on a quest with the Suzaku seishi, your Highness. It would be a great honor."

"Thank you, Arashi," Hotohori said as she stood to join the warriors. "Then you must set off immediately, tomorrow morning. I hope you are successful."

Author's Note: Well, thank you for reading my fic. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, here's a teaser for the next chapter.

__

-Arashi stared at the men in the hot spring before her, trying not to blush, as she stood stock still on the bank.

"Aren't you coming in, Arashi, no da?" Chichiri asked as he looked at the soldier.-

You'll just have to wait and see how Arashi gets herself out of this one. Ja ne minna-san.


	2. Kurohi and the Hot Spring Catastrophe

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. Sometimes I think this may be slightly pointless. _

Kurohi and the Hot Spring Catastrophe

  
  


`I still can't believe that this is actually happening to me,` Arashi thought as she adjusted the saddle on, Thunder, her stunning chestnut-brown mare.

The conversation that made her part of the Suzaku seishi team had taken place yesterday afternoon, and since then Arashi had been terribly excited. So much so, in fact, that she couldn't sleep at all last night, and that she had made sure to get up especially early to help get everything set to go for this day. At this point she was very glad that she was used to getting up early.

As she worked on saddling the three other horses that were designated for her companions, though, Arashi wondered what the emperor and his fellow warriors had discussed after she was dismissed.

  
  


~@ Flashback @~

  
  


"So Hotohori, why if that Arashi guy really com'in with us?" Tasuki asked after the said soldier had departed.

The emperor sighed. "He's coming to help watch you since Chichiri and Nuriko will already have their hands full.

The red-haired man sputtered a bit before deciding to play along. "And what makes you so sure he can handle me?"

"I believe he can handle you because he is younger than me and has worked his way through ranks belonging to men twice his age. Furthermore he has deserved all of it. Besides, you shouldn't be too much trouble, right?"

"No, of course not," Tasuki said in quick response to Hotohori's glare, "but how can we trust him?"

"I trust him," Nuriko stated.

"Since when did your opinion count?" the redhead countered.

"I trust his opinion, and that should be enough for you," Hotohori announced.

"Tasuki, if the emperor and Nuriko trust Arashi, I think we can trust him, no da," Chichiri reassured.

"Sure," he said but thought, `I'll decide that for myself.`

  
  


~@ End Flashback @~

  
  


"It must have been very important," Arashi sighed while she place her quiver on her back before the sound of the stable door caused her to turn around to meet the sight of her new favorite men. She smiled brightly at them.

"Good morning Lord Nuriko, Lord Chichiri, and Tasuki,"Arashi greeted.

Tasuki glared at her for a moment before realizing that he had told her to call him Tasuki and sighed.

"Just Chichiri, no da," Chichiri replied kindly.

The other Suzaku seishi turned to Nuriko, expecting the same from him. The both sweat-dropped as he acted like he shouldn't do anything at all. Finally, Tasuki nudged him.

"Nuriko..." Tasuki insinuated.

"Yes, Tasuki dear?" Nuriko asked innocently.

"If we don't get Lord, you don't get Lord either," Tasuki quipped.

"Alright, alright. Just call me Nuriko, Arashi dear," the violet-haired man submitted finally.

"Okay, Chichiri...and Nuriko," she tried. "Oh! The horses! Hold on a minute!"

Arashi preformed a 180, brought two fingers to her lips, and let out a sharp piercing whistle. Within seconds four horses trotted out of their stalls to form a perfect line. "What do you think?" she inquired as she stroked Thunder's mane. "I trained them myself."

"Very good, no da," Chichiri commented.

"You're very talented Arashi," Nuriko praised.

"So you can train horses. Big deal," Tasuki grunted.

She rolled her emerald eyes and decided to ignore his rude statement. Then Arashi began to introduce the horses they would be riding.

"Okay, guys, this is my mare Thunder," she stated while she patted her horse's neck. "Chichiri? This is the stallion, Sapphire."

The soldier seized the reins of the stallion with the blue-black coat and gleaming deep blue eyes. Arashi placed the reins in his hand. "He's yours. Sapphire's built for fair speed and power. I personally think you'll make a good team," she said.

"Thank you, no da," the monk declared sincerely.

Arashi nodded briefly before leading a ruby-eyed, red-orange coated stallion to Tasuki and handing over the reins.

"This is the best stallion I have ever had; his name is Flame. Both of you are similar in spirit." Tasuki couldn't think of a reply; so, he didn't offer one.

Finally, Arashi grasped the reins of a white coated mare with purplish eyes, mare, and tail to lead her over to the ex-cross-dresser.

"This is your mare. Her name is Korin," she stated as she turned the reins over to her violet-haired friend. "The emperor insisted on the name although I'm not sure why..."

The other cross-dresser in the room cut off suddenly as the man before her started to sniffle and embraced her in a hug. Three emotions came into Arashi's mind in the next moment. First up was shock from being hugged by a Lord/ex-cross-dresser/man who was sniffling profusely. Second was the fear that Nuriko would discover she was a woman from their close proximity. And third was the complete and utter embarrassment at the plain fact that she was being hugged by a man.

By this time, Arashi had invented ten new shades of red in her blush as she attempted to untangle herself from Nuriko's grasp.

"Lord Nuriko," Arashi cried a bit frantically. (a/n Arashi calls them Lords when she's nervous.) "Lord Nuriko. Oh Suzaku, what did I say? Lord Nuriko! Would you please release me?"

Nuriko seemed to finally get it. "Oh, sorry Arashi."

As soon as he let her go she jumped back and turned away from the men in the room to fan her heated face.

"Oh sire, you are so thoughtful and kind," Nuriko gushed with dreamy-like bubbles appearing around him.

The others quickly developed sweat drops. This included Arashi who was now fanning her blush and sweat-dropping. (a/n Quite a feat.) The situation they were now in continued for a little while longer before the soldier ran and vaulted onto Thunder. Arashi then, in the manliest voice she could manage, said, "Oi! Nuriko. You know, you really act like a woman sometimes, but I guess that's just in your nature. Anyway, are we leaving anytime soon, or are we just going to stay here all day?"

"Oops, sorry, I guess I got a little carried away," Nuriko apologized.

"Right," Tasuki sighed as he leaped onto Flame.

"Okay, no da," Chichiri shrugged as he climbed onto Sapphire. Nuriko soon followed on Korin.

The group tapped their horses sides to move into a steady canter. They quickly rode out of the palace gates with Arashi smiling and waving at a few of her soldier buddies. Then the troupe was off the palace grounds and approaching a forest where they slowed to a trot.

"So, Chichiri, where are we going first?" Arashi asked the fox-faced monk.

"We're going to see Taitsukun, no da. I think she'll be able to assist us, no da," he replied.

"Wow, Taitsukun!" Arashi crushed and then thought, "Oh shit! What if she through my disguise? Oh Suzaku, I'm screwed.' She couldn't say that out loud though. "Didn't you train under her, Chichiri?"

"Yes," Chichiri answered.

"I wish I could train under her too, but she'd never accept me," the soldier admitted sorrowfully.

"You are a sorcerer, Arashi, no da?"

"Yeah, but I'm only a moderate class sorcerer because I have to channel my power through an object, namely my arrows here. I tried it once without with out something, and I almost killed myself," Arashi explained as flashes of a memory entered her mind.

  
  


~@ Flashback @~

  
  


"RANRANAISU!"

The spell was shouted. The monster died and then fire. There was so much fire everywhere. I can't escape! There's no way out! I don't want to die! Then suddenly there's a bright red light. It's so warm.

  
  


~@ End Flashback @~

  
  


Arashi was startled out of her reverie by Tasuki's muttered comment.

"He can't be very strong at all if he has to channel his magic."

The offended soldier swiftly faced the Suzaku seishi. "So you think I'm weak? I beg to differ Tasuki, and I'll prove you wrong right now!" she gritted as she knocked an arrow and aimed it between Tasuki's eyes.

"No, Arashi. Don't waste your time with him," Nuriko tried to pacify.

"Sorry, Nuriko, but he insulted me," she said through clenched teeth.

"Don't hurt him!"

"Now A-Arashi I-I didn't mean it..." Tasuki stuttered.

The woman pulled the bowstring taught, subtly moved her target to a close by tree, and whispered the words ranranaisu before letting the arrow fly. It embedded itself in the tree trunk after whizzing by the redhead's ear. Next, the tree burst into flame, and then suddenly it froze like ice in winter. The tree now resembled a leafy popsicle.

Tasuki took one look at that tree, and there was no doubt in his mind that it was a very bad idea to piss this guy off. Of course, his pride wouldn't allow him to show his fear.

"What the hell kind of soldier are you, Arashi?" the once bandit yelled.

"A loyal one that dislikes being underestimated, and, Nuriko, you can look now. I didn't hurt him. I'm not suicidal."

Nuriko, who had covered his eyes when Arashi had shot her arrow, now moved his hands to peek out. After seeing everyone intact he sighed in relief and thanked Suzaku profusely.

"I think Taitsukun might just consider you with that kind of magical power, no da," Chichiri said after watching Arashi's "proof".

"Thank you for your compliment, Chichiri, but Taitsukun wouldn't accept me for other reasons," she replied.

"What reasons, no da?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Well, I could train you, no da."

"Huh? You're kidding right?" Arashi asked, still unbelieving.

"No."

"You'd really train me?"

"Yes."

"Oh Suzaku, I can't believe it. This is wonderful. Don't worry, Chichiri, I work really hard, and I'll devote all the free time I have to it. Thank you so much!"

"Calm down, no da."

"Sorry, Chichiri. I'm just so grateful that such an amazingly talented sorcerer like yourself would train me," Arashi stated sincerely after nearly falling out of her saddle with excitement.

After that compliment Chichiri was blushing and thank Suzaku that he wore a mask so they couldn't see it.

"Arashi dear, I think you made him blush," Nuriko cooed.

"What? I did?" Arashi inquired while the entire group turned their gaze on Chichiri. Before anyone could act on Nuriko's statement (a/n Mainly Tasuki.) the sky darkened with ebony clouds and a male figure appeared in front of them.

The horses whinnied and reared with their riders barely holding on. Arashi calmed Thunder quickly and place one hand on her weapon as she studied the man that had just appeared.

He was tall with straight onyx hair down to his knees. His eyes seemed to be slate grey, but she couldn't be sure with the dim light. The clothing the dark man wore was a traditional formal Chinese male kimono. It was colored black, and the only thing really strange about him, besides his dark aura, was the silver circlet with a glowing black gem connecting it in the center around his neck and the character for black on his forehead. And the clouds, of course.

"Who are you?" Nuriko yelled.

He chuckled and in a deep, dark voice said, I am Kurohi. I have been waiting for the servants of the beast gods."

"You! You're the one who destroyed the village!" Arashi accused.

"The Konan village? Yes, that was me," Kurohi replied.

"Well, buddy, were the ones you're wait'in for," Tasuki stated.

"No, you are not."

"What!"

"Are you looking for the Suzaku no Miko, no da?" Chichiri inquired.

"No, not her," Kurohi answered.

"You bastard! You murdered people!" Arashi screamed and aimed an arrow at him.

`What? Is it her? Yes. She's the one I've been looking for,` Kurohi thought and taunted, "If you want me so much, soldier, come here and get me."

Kurohi suddenly shifted into a fighting stance as Arashi replaced her bow and arrow and leaped off her mare. She then charged the corrupt man.

"Arashi!" the Suzaku seishi shouted.

"You got it Kurohi!" Arashi cried as she swung her fist at his jaw. He easily caught it and twisted her arm until it was almost at the breaking point. Arashi grit her teeth, tried to ignore the pain, and attempted to reach an arrow in her quiver with her other arm. He quickly stopped her by seizing her arm before it reached its destination.

"Let him go Kurohi! Your fight is with me," Tasuki yelled.

The black one ignored him and instead pulled Arashi closer to him. Kurohi bent his head until she could feel his warm breath on her ear. She shivered with disgust as he whispered, "We'll meet again Suzaku no Madoushi. Until then, stay fiery."

With that he shifted into onyx smoke and drifted away as the sky cleared. Arashi was left to stand alone. "Suzaku no Madoushi? What was he talking about?" she asked herself.

"Arashi dear!" Nuriko yelled as he ran over to the soldier and started to check her for injuries. "Are you okay?"

"Uh? Yeah," Arashi said as she waved her hands at her friend. "I'm fine Nuriko. He didn't hurt me. Really, I'm okay."

"Alright," he consented. "If you say so."

"Yeah. Besides, we have to get moving not worry about me. We have to see Taitsukun. Maybe she can help us find out about this guy Kurohi," Arashi chattered hurriedly as she pushed Nuriko toward Korin and hopped on Thunder.

"Wait a second," Nuriko said, attempting to halt the soldier. "Arashi! What did he say to you?"

"Yeah, Arashi," Tasuki encouraged.

"..." She didn't answer them. Instead she whistled in a lower pitch, and the horses suddenly started into a gallop with Thunder in the lead. The men had to grip the horses' manes tight in order to stay on except Nuriko who was left behind with Korin because he wasn't on his mare.

"Hey!" he yelled as he jumped on his mount and rode hard to catch up.

`Damn it! I feel so violated. He knew I was a woman! Not only that, he knew I was a sorceress. And what the hell is with him calling me the Suzaku no Madoushi? It doesn't make sense. What am I going to tell the Suzaku seishi? I can't tell them the truth. They'd find out that I'm a woman. I have to lie,` Arashi thought.

"Arashi! Stop the horses!" Everyone screamed cutting her out of her thoughts.

"Uh?" Arashi questioned before she finally understood the words and whistled. The horses immediately stopped; the riders all climbed down. Before Tasuki got his chance to shout his head off, Nuriko walked over and slapped Arashi across the face.

"What the hell were you doing Arashi?" Nuriko yelled.

"I...I," she stuttered as she tried to adjust to the burning sensation on her cheek then gripped her resolve and lied. "Well, Nuriko, I was trying to keep us safe. I couldn't defend against Kurohi. He was quick to show and tell me that. And apparently he doesn't want you. I don't know what he wants, but maybe Taitsukun does. I didn't think it wise to waste time when Kurohi might try to kill some more people if he doesn't get what he wants."

"He told you, you were weak when he spoke with you, no da?" Chichiri inquired.

"Yeah," Arashi answered.

"Why didn't you tell us that?" Tasuki asked.

"Would you enjoy telling your companions that besides being humiliated in front of them you were insulted, probably correctly, by your enemy?"

"Not really," Tasuki admitted.

"Exactly."

"Arashi, I'm sorry for..." Nuriko started.

"Don't be!" Arashi cut in. "I deserved it for not telling you." `And for lying to all of you.`

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The group traveled until sunset with the Suzaku seishi catching up on old times and Arashi resolving to say very little. By the time they decided to make camp they weren't very far from Mount Taikiokun.

"Arashi sure has been quiet lately, no da," Chichiri remarked.

"Yes. I hope he's alright Chichiri. He's a good friend of mine," Nuriko worried.

"I'm positive that he'll be fine, but we could cheer him up a bit if you're that worried Nuriko, no da," Chichiri replied.

"What'cha talk'in about Chichiri?" Tasuki asked as he turned his gaze from the silent soldier who was currently sharpening some arrowheads.

"There is supposed to be a hot spring east of here. We could all take a hot bath to ease some tension," he explained.

"Oh," Tasuki and Nuriko said.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, Chichiri," Tasuki complimented. "Let's get going."

The warriors soon got up and headed over to Arashi, the once cheerful now brooding soldier.

"Hey Arashi!" Tasuki said boisterously.

"Yes, Tasuki?" she questioned as she looked up to see three men smiling at her. (a/n Chichiri's always grinning. I wish I had that mask.)

"You're coming with us," Tasuki declared.

"I'm what?" Arashi inquired as he suddenly grasped her wrist and started walking in the direction Chichiri had mentioned the hot spring lie in when they had conspired earlier.

"Tasuki! Let me go damn it!" Arashi shouted as she tried to free herself from yet another man's grip while she was dragged along. "Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise, Arashi dear," Nuriko replied.

"Okay, but is it necessary to drag me?"

"Not really, no da," Chichiri answered.

`Suzaku, Arashi's wrists are small,` Tasuki thought before walking past a patch of trees and spotting the hot spring in front of them. "There it is."

"Oh good. Let's get in," Nuriko rejoiced.

"Yeah, no da," Chichiri agreed.

"Huh?" Arashi asked before Tasuki released her, and she saw the hot springs. She quickly figured out why they had brought her here and thought, `Oh shit!.`

The men had no such thoughts and started to disrobe. Arashi blushed cherry red and quickly lowered her gaze to the ground as she heard small splashes as they slipped into the warm water. She now lifted her eyes to stare at the men in the hot spring before her as she stood stock still on the bank.

"Aren't you coming in, Arashi, no da?" Chichiri inquired as he looked at the soldier.

A quick scenario of what would happen if she did this went through her head; she panicked.

"Uh...I-I can't, L-Lord Chichiri," Arashi stuttered. (a/n Another example of Arashi's nervous speech.)

"Why not, Arashi dear? Are you embarrassed?" Nuriko asked.

"Not really..."

"Then why not?"

"Um..."

"Oh, I know," Tasuki said as he moved his lean body toward the side of the hot spring Arashi stood at. (a/n Drool...)

"You do?" Everyone except the redhead questioned.

"Yeah. You're afraid of the water, right?" he explained.

"Afraid of the water? Yeah! That's it! I'm afraid of the water. Terrified really. So, thanks for trying to cheer me up, guys. I appreciate it, but I think I'll be going back to the camp site. See you all later," Arashi jabbered as she walked toward the end of the clearing, waved, smiled, and disappeared.

The men all blinked as they digested her speech and settled back into the water.

"He's strange, no da," Chichiri commented.

"Yeah," the others agreed.

  
  


Author's Note: Please R&R. I hope you like it as much as me. I have a teaser for the next chapter too.

  
  


`"You seem to have a lot in common with Nuriko, Arashi," Tasuki snickered.

"What are you talking about, Tasuki?" she inquired as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're gay, right?"

"WHAT!"`

  
  


Ja ne, minna-san.


End file.
